Last Thoughts
by Lolly6
Summary: Buffy's death in Series 5 what they all were thinking at the time... please R
1. Buffy

Let the World end; let the fires of hell rain down.  
I won't let her die for this, that's my job,  
My Destiny.  
It needs blood? Blood ends, Yours, Mine  
We're the same, made out of me.  
Shush Dawnie, listen I love you.  
I'll always love you, I need to do  
What I promised to do, what I'm  
Chosen to do.  
One last hug before I leave, move faster,  
I'm running so I can't turn back, jumping  
To my fate.  
It's strange, there's no pain, just release  
Lightness and a light so bright it's blinding,  
My gift of death, my last thought as I go. 


	2. Dawn

Don't go, don't do it  
It should be me,  
People can live without me, but not you  
The blood it wants is mine, not yours.  
Don't let go, hug me forever,  
I know it has to happen  
The lightening crackling and the earths  
Splitting.  
Your face turns away from me, you hair blows in  
My eye, brushing across my cheek.  
You turn to me one last time embracing me,  
Telling me you love me, all I can do is cry.  
Tears following the trail your hair travelled across my cheek,  
Silently watching as jump to you death,  
For the world  
For your friends  
For me. 


	3. Giles

I failed her, I tried and I failed her,  
Of course she'd pick Dawn,  
How could I ask her to kill her  
Own flesh and blood?  
Heartache is worse when you have  
Regrets.  
Watching her fall from the structure  
The minions built and tumble into the  
Portal twisting and turning  
As her soul leaves, then dropping  
To the floor, is something I'll never forget  
It will haunt me as long as I live,  
I loved her as a daughter,  
And I'll regret this like a father, I should  
Have found another way a way to save you  
Both, but now I'll have my regrets forever,  
Though my tears will dry the path  
Across my cheeks they make  
Will never wash away. 


	4. Tara

Confusion's all I feel,  
The world was black,  
People starring, feeling  
Humiliated, alone, always eyes  
Watching every movement,  
Knowing everything you think  
Taunting you as you crawl into the  
Corner hiding from them as best as you  
Can.  
But now there's light I see the world  
My thoughts are mine again,  
They saved me from my hell, only  
To throw me into a new one as my love  
Cries her hear out and Buffy lies dead. 


	5. Willow

Wrong, this is so wrong, there must be hope  
Maybe she's fine just... asleep?  
I'm going crazy.  
I woke up this morning with one of the  
Two women I love being gone, but you helped me  
Bring her back and now she's here with me  
But your gone, she's my heart my love my life,  
But you're my strength, my hope.  
I'll never be whole again love holds me in her arms  
As I cry over hope's lifeless body,  
I love you Buffy forever. 


	6. Anya

Stupid human emotions, why do I have to feel?  
Thousands of years I lived without feeling an now  
I cry, I've seen things that horror films are made of  
Done things which are worse, but know I risk my life  
For my love, nearly killing myself in the process  
And I don't understand the way that I feel,  
My head, my leg they hurt.  
But the pain in my heart is crippling, Xander's  
Crying, it's scaring me he doesn't cry but now so  
Am I, Buffy's dead there's nothing to say  
The world is safe so why am I so confused and  
Why do I feel like we've lost? 


	7. Xander

Oh God She's gone,  
I shouldn't cry, I'm meant to be strong,  
But she was the strength of the group,  
And now she's gone.  
I loved her the moment I saw her,  
The love still there just different,  
She's my family with Wills and Ahn  
We'll never be complete now.  
No more arguing over jelly doughnuts...  
God did I just think that?  
She's sacrificed herself for us,  
And all I can think about is Doughnuts. 


	8. Spike

Words, Thoughts, Memories,

All spinning into one, one promise,

One thought, one day, one life,

A lifetime of days, a life time of broken dreams,

A broken heart, a broken love,

I maybe loves bitch...

She's done it, It killed her,

I never though anything would.

It still hasn't even death she's conquered,

She's taken away her own life,

Not left it up to them.

Stubbon bint, God... That's why i love her,

Loved Her...

Never does what she's supposed to even now.

She's not standing here facing hell,

Waiting for it to come to her,

She's there, still fighting the front line,

Still holding it away from us.

Still protecting us, Only now,

She's gone.


End file.
